Undone
by Foxfire251
Summary: "I woke this morning like I would any other day. However, I quickly found that the Mobius I woke up in was much different than the one I went to sleep in. Once-bountiful friendships shattered to pieces, friends and loved ones murdered, close allies becoming dangerous foes and vice versa... And the love of my life in love with another."


**Undone**

"_Just so it's clear… This is a fanfic about making choices. What kind of choices, you ask? Well, that's for you lovelies to figure out as this fic plays out." -Foxfire251_

**This fanfic has been given a Mature rating for grimdark material, such as violence, blood and gore, some sexual themes, major character death, use of firearms, adult langauge, and a scene involving nuclear war.**

**Reader Descretion is Advised.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the canon characters in this series (IE: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Amedeus Prower, etc.). **

**I do, however, own my OCs (IE: Jake, Katelyn, Riley, Clash, etc.).**

**Please support the official release.**

**Chapter One: Sally**

_Knothole Village_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Sally's POV_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke up with a jolt, my body in a cold sweat.

I couldn't remember what kind of dream I had had, but apparently it had been intense enough to leave me like this.

Regardless, I looked out the window of my hut and saw that it was morning. The sun was up in the sky, there were birds chirping outside, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. I got up out of bed, took a quick bath, then got dressed in my usual blue vest and matching boots. I then peeked inside Tails' room to see if he was awake yet, but saw that he had already left.

_Bunnie's probably making cheesy scrambled eggs and hash browns again…_ I thought, _That's his favorite of her dishes._

I then stepped outside my hut, then made my way over to the Mess Hall, where all of my friends were waiting for me, including…

"Took you long enough, Sal!" Sonic exclaimed.

Strangely, he seemed to sound annoyed.

Also, why was he sitting right next to Amy?

I thought he couldn't stand her?

Regardless, I walked over to the table where Sonic, Amy and Tails all sat together, but stopped when Sonic yelled, "Whoa, Sally, put on some pants, why don't you!"

I looked at him quizically.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sally, I know you were once royalty before your parents were killed," Sonic replied irritably, "But you could at least _dress_ like you still have class!" "But Sonic," I protested, not sure why he was talking to me like this, "This is how I've always dressed." "Look Sally," Amy said suddenly, "I know you have a huge, obsessive crush on Sonic, and I know you like hitting on him whenever you get the chance, but for Aurora's sake, there is a child present! Show some decency!"

Decency?

Was Amy seriously playing this game with me?

"You're one to talk, Amy!" I snapped back, "And also, last I checked, I believe it was _you_ who had the obessive crush on Sonic, not me!" "What're you talking about, Sally?" Amy asked, "You know for a fact that me and Sonic have been together for a while now!" "Bullshit!" I yelled, "Me and Sonic have-" "Sal, that's enough!" Sonic suddenly shouted, "I know you have the hots for me, but you could at least act your age and accept the fact that it's just not going to happen. And if the only reason you came in here was to start trouble, then you can just leave!"

I looked at Sonic, tears starting to form in my eyes.

How is this happening?

Sonic was… Scolding me?

"Put some pants on or something." He said one last time, "At least _try_ and look decent for when breakfast is ready."

I then ran out of the mess hall, my heart feeling like it had been split in two like a fire log. I kept running until I reached my hut, where I ran in and shut the door behind me, locking it.

I didn't care about breakfast now.

I wasn't hungry anymore.

I then threw myself on my bed and cried into my pillow.

This couldn't be possible.

Why would Sonic talk to me like that?

And what's more, what's he doing with Amy?

And furthermore, where was Bunnie? I didn't see her anywhere in the mess hall.

Come to think of it, when I was passing by her hut, it didn't seem like it had been used in a while, nor did it seem like it was currently being occupied by someone.

I then sat up on my bed, pulling my legs against my chest.

None of this seemed right at all.

What's going on?

I looked to my bedside table, and looked at the photo of me and my friends…

Hold on…

There were some missing.

Namely, Bunnie, Jake and Katelyn.

Why weren't they in the photo with us?

Unless…

A sharp knocking on the door interrupted my train of thought.

"You decent in there?" A male adult voice asked from outside.

I recognized that voice immediately as our resident Veteran Freedom Fighter, Commander Clash.

I realized, however, that I obviously couldn't say yes, as Sonic had scolded me for not wearing pants of some kind, so instead, I replied, "No. Give me a moment."

I then walked over to my dresser, which lay facing the left of my bed. I opened the drawers, looking for some kind of pants or underwear.

I found a pair of white briefs panties, as well as a pair of tight, navy blue spandex pants. I slipped both on, then looked on top of the dresser and saw a pair of white gloves with blue triangles printed on the backs of the hands on them. I pulled them on, then walked over to the door and unlocked it, allowing my long-time mentor to enter.

Clash was a human, 35 in age, and had brown hair that was medium length and had a navy blue bandana worn around it, as well as a few scars on his face, on across the bridge of his nose, on down his left eye, and two forming an X on his right cheek, light skin, brown eyes, and wore an olive drab army jacket overtop a grey tanktop, coupled with Vietnam War-era tiger stripe camoflage pants, combat boots with steel toes, black leather fingerless gloves, a holster worn on his right thigh holding a silver 44. magnum revolver with an eight-inch barrel, and a sheath worn on his left leg holding a combat knife.

"Havin' an off morning?" the kindly war veteran asked.

I looked at him, then sat down on the side of my bed and replied, "I just… I feel as though something just doesn't feel quite right." "Well, you can elaborate later," He said, "We have a mission briefing to get to right now."

My ears perked up with sudden interest.

"A briefing?" I asked, "I don't remember calling for a briefing, nor do I even remember coming up with a plan for a mission, either." "That's 'cause you didn't." Clash answered, "Amy did." "What?!" I exclaimed. My eyes then narrowed into a glare. "Isn't that my job? Since when did Amy ever call the shots?" "Since this amazing thing called '_always_.'" Clash answered sarcastically, "Also, you? As leader? Really? You'd porbably get us all killed."

Hearing this from my own mentor hit me hard.

He… He thought I was useless…

"C'mon, kid. We're late." He said.

I then followed him to the meeting hut, which was where we always had mission briefings, as well as where the people of Knothole village had town meetings, special events, and even a Christmas or New Year's party or two. I also remember when Clash rented it out to have a huge Superbowl Party and used the jumbo monitor to livestream the game via the advanced computer console in the same room.

The main room was big enough for such events, and had several aisles of seats, much like that of a small ampitheatre, but instead of just being solid wood, they were cushioned, and rather comfy, too. There was a giant monitor mounted on the wall facing the seats, and a computer console in the left corner, as well as a holoprojector in the middle of the room, positioned so that everyone sitting in the aisles of seats could see it clearly. And next to the front door was a corkboard with various flyers and notices of upcoming events and public announcements.

Everyone seemed to look as though they were waiting for me solely. Even Rotor had a look of irritation on his face. And Amy. Goddamn Amy…

She was standing in the front of the room, wearing an outfit that was much different than what I was used to seeing her wear.

She wore a red spandex leotard with a pink frilly skirt attached to it that draped down to her knees, bearing a large pink heart printed on the chest, a pale lavender ribbon tied in her hair, holding it up in a small, girly ponytail, and a pair of lavender high-heeled boots.

"Oh, how good of you to finally join us, Sally." She said sarcastically, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost." "She would've been if hadn't been for me." Clash remarked, "I found her in her hut, with the door locked for some reason. Probably jerking off to those pictures of Sonic I found in there once." "Well, although that does seem just like the Sally we all know, Clash," Amy responded, "That's not why I called you all here. So please, both of you, take a seat." Clash took a seat to the right of Rotor. I, on the other hand, took a seat right next to Tails, who gave me a strange look, one he'd given me earlier back in the mess hall.

Almost like he was… Ashamed.

Guilty, even…

"Now, then," Amy began, turning on the jumbo monitor, "As you all know, the Empire has been making a slow, but steady, advance towards the western regions." She then brought up a map of the regions surrounding Knothole Village, and highlighted an area known as 'Blue Lake'

Blue Lake…

Wasn't that Bunnie's hometown?

"Now, I sent Riley, Antoine and Luna out there to monitor the situation two days ago," She continued, "And we recently stopped hearing from them, and I believe that they are either captured or dead. However they managed to send us the coordinates of the Empire's current operations there before Riley's communicator went dead, which happens to be some kind of excavation operation set up outside of a small town there. And not only that, but they've gone and taken over the entire town there and enslaved it's people. So, here's my plan; We go there, destroy their vehicles and equipment, and get out as quickly as we can. Any questions?"

Immediately, I raised my hand.

Amy shrugged, then called on me.

"Yes, Sally?"

"Ummm…" I began, "Shouldn't we go tell Bunnie about this? I mean, this _is_ her hometown."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"… Who?" She asked.

"You know, Bunnie!" I explained, "Bunnie Rabbot? Calls everyone 'Hun' and 'sugah' and 'Sugercube?' Partially roboticized? Wears a cowboy hat? Is anyone seriously not following me?"

"Ames, is there really someone with that name living in town here?" Sonic asked. Amy shook her head. "No, there isn't." She responded cooly, "Also, partially _what_ now?"

"You know, Roboticized!" I continued to try to explain, "From getting sent to the roboticizer and being turned into a mindless robotic slave? That's why we're fighting Robotnik in the first place. We're trying to save people from that terrible machine, and try to defeat him once and for all! Isn't that what we've been doing all this time?"

Amy face-palmed, then shrugged loudly. "Sally…" She responded, sounding very annoyed, "Once again, you are demonstrating how you are living in the world of make-believe. There is no such thing as this 'Roboticizer' and also, if by 'Robotnik' you are referring to Dr. Julian Kintobor, then clearly you don't remember how he was betrayed and murdered by General Amedeus Prower. You know? The goddamn Emperor of the Red Fox Empire?"

I gave a loud gasp as I clamped my hands over my mouth in shock.

Tails' own father was the bad guy?!

This couldn't be possible!

In fact, Tails seemed to have just about the same reaction as I did, as he looked as though he was about to cry. I could see tears start to well up in the corners of his bright, blue eyes.

"Now, since we got our daily dose of stupid out of the way," Amy continued, "Is there anyone who has a more _intelligible_ question?"

"I have something to add." Said Rotor, standing up from his seat, "I've been noticing a bit of a pattern in Amedeus' actions recently." "What sort of pattern, Rotor?" Amy asked. "Well," He said, walking over to the holoprojector, pulling up various files and sattelite images, "I noticed that in the past few monthes, there have been similar imperial excavation sites popping up all across the continent. This one actually happens to be the fifth one so far. And also…" He then pulled up an image of a floating island, which I immediately recognized as Angel Island. "All these sites have been spotted around where Angel Island is floating."

Angel Island…

Oh no…

"The chaos emeralds!" I shouted, despite being called 'stupid' so far, "We have to warn Knuckles!"

Amy growled in further irritation. "Okay, Sally, now you are really starting to piss me off!" She growled, "You know very well that Knuckles has been dead for _eight years_."

"… D-Dead?" I stuttered, shocked again. Amy furrowed her brow, looking more annoyed at me than ever. "Yes, Sally. He's dead." She responded, "You know that very well, seeing as how you were there when it happened." Tears threatened to escape my eyes once more.

"… How did he die?" I asked, dreading the worst.

"Murdered..." Clash answered, "And you know very well who did it too."

"Why's that?"

"… Because you were there, being protected by him."

"Thank you, Commander." Said Amy, "Now then, if there are no more questions, let us go to the equipment hut and suit up. We head out in one hour."

"Right!" Sonic exclaimed, "Let's do it to it!"

Clash gave a loud clap and shouted "**OOH-RAHH**!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Equipment Hut_

_Sally's POV_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So?" Rotor asked me, "What do you think?"

I looked down at myself.

Right now, I was wearing a special suit that would help me do better in combat, which I already knew I could do even without it.

It was a dark, metallic navy blue with a ghostly grey hexagonal pattern covering it, and made of a skintight material, covering my entire body, from my my head down to my toes, leaving the entire face open, allowing a little of my hair to poke out in front. There were also these silver-colored kevlar pads sewn onto it here and there, covering key points of my body, such as my chest, my thighs, knees, ankles, arms, even the backs of my hands, a commlink headset built into the right side of the open-faced hood that resembeled a bluetooth headset used for cell phones, a small hole in the back for my tail to poke out through, and a keypad and a small LCD screen sewn onto the left sleeve of it as well, which I only assumed would serve as some kind of computer or something.

"… It's…" I began, "… A bit tight around my butt."

"And?"

"…"

"Well, no matter. Anyways," Rotor began, "This suit will not only offer protection from most forms of firearm ammunition, it will also offer a bunch of different functions, like being able to run faster, jump higher, hit harder, etc. All you do is press the required combination of buttons on the number keypad, then press the button that says 'activate', and presto! Instant ability boost!"

"How many abilities does it have?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Rotor counted on his fingers for a moment, then answered, "Probably about a hundred of them."

"Did you at least make a list?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Actually, I forgot to make a list of the functions." He replied sheepishly, "I was in such a hurry to finish programming them that I didn't keep track of all of them. Plus, I didn't get a chance to properly test it either, as this is only the first prototype for hopefully many more to come. You don't mind being my lab rat for a bit, do you?"

I cringed, then shook my head.

"Cool!" said Rotor, "Thanks a bundle! 'Cause I have a ton of other gadgets and gizmos for you to try out for me!"

After we were done suiting up, Clash drove us to our destination, which was far enough for us to be able to sneak over to the site and not be detected, and short enough for us to escape quickly in a pinch.

However, once we were there, things quickly started to turn sour…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Imperial Excavation Site 26_

_Blue Lake Region_

_Later that day…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

We arrived at the excavation site as fast as we could, riding in Clash's own Marauder armored truck. However, when we got there, we found out why we hadn't heard from Riley's group since yesterday.

We continued towards a large hill overlooking the ravine in which the excavation site was, until Clash motioned for us to stop. "Hold up." Said Clash, telling us to stay put, "Something's wrong. There's too much activity down there." He then pulled out the Barret M82A1 anti-materiel rifle he brought with him and looked through the scope, offering a pair of binoculars to Amy to look through as well. I, on the other hand, looked through a pair that Rotor offered me.

Down there, in the middle of a clearing in the site, there were four individuals knelt down on their knees, their hands bound behind their backs. The first was of course Antoine, who bore a bandage over his right eye stained with a spot of blood.

The second was a mobian ocelot boy, about 18 in age, with short black hair, amber eyes, bright yellow fur with black spots all over and wore a black Led Zeppelin T-shirt coupled with tan cargo shorts, and had dried blood staining his brow and face from a wound on his forehead, as well as down his chin. This one I recognized as Riley, who I knew as someone who rarely got caught while on scouting missions.

The third was a female mobian, a wolf to be exact. She was 17 in age, with dark violet colored fur, yellow wolf eyes, long lavender hair that draped down her shoulders and back, and wore blue-violet skintight PVC catsuit with sniper bullet holders worn on a utility belt that hung loose on her left hip, and had a black eye and a busted lip by the looks of it. This wolfess I knew as Luna, whom I remember originally being part of the Acorn Secret Service.

And finally, the fourth one… Her I recognized even without her robotic limbs and her signiture stetson hat, and even with the large bruise on the left side of her face and the bloody nose…

Bunnie…

And there, standing in front of them, armed with a FN Browning High-Power pistol was…

"Trey fuckin' Scales…" Clash snarled, "I should've smoked him back in 'Nam years ago!"

Just then, we hear Trey's voice on our communicator lines, as I saw him pick up Riley's communicator and speak into it.

"Attention Freedom Fightersss…" He literally hissed, "We know you're out there. We know how loyal you are to one another, and, asss you can probably already sssee, we have hosssstagess. Ssso, here'sss the deal: Sssurrender yourssselvess now or we kill your friendsss, plusss one." After he said that, he slithered up to Antoine, then held the communicator up to his face, allowing him to say something to us.

"Amy…" He said, "Friends… Do not weep for me. Just remember me for my loyalty. Don't give in to zeez cowards. Continue ze mission. Go on withou-"

Trey then put the barrel of his 40-caliber handgun to Antoine's head and shot him point-blank, splattering his brains all over the ground.

The sound of Luna screaming was heard in the background, as was the sound of Antoine crumpling to the ground.

"You have one hour to make a decision." Trey commanded, "Otherwissse, we kill another hossstage."

I then saw him throw the communicator to the ground, breaking it.

"That sleazy reptilian bastard!" Clash growled. "We have to rescue them!" I exclaimed. Amy shook her head in response. "No, Sally." She said solemnly, "We have to stick to the plan." "But, we can't just leave them!" I protested. "They knew what they were signing up for when they joined us," She responded, coldly, "Therefore, there is nothing more we can do for them." "But they're our friends!" I nearly screamed. "Will you put a lid on it?" Clash asked, "You'll give our position away with your loud-assed whining." "Amy and Clash are right, Sal." Sonic added, "The only thing we can really do now is stick with the plan." "Speaking of," Amy added as well, "Me and Sonic will plant the explosives on the three vehicles on the northwestern sector. Rotor, you, Sally and Tails plant the explosives on that big digger near the southeastern sector." "Got it." Rotor responded. "Clash," Amy continued, "You provide us all with cover." "Gotchya." Clash replied. "And if comes down to it," Amy added, "You have my full permission to use deadly force if necissary." "You say the word, and I'll ice that squirrelly reptile." Clash replied, lighting a cigarette in his mouth. "All right team," Said Amy, "Let's do it to it."

We then split up, me, Tails and Rotor taking the southeast, Amy and Sonic the northwest, and Clash providing cover from atop the hill.

By the time we reached the digger, I had already started to get used to moving around in the prototype suit Rotor was making me test out for him. He told me on the way here he would try to make a list of all the abilities as I activated them, but I knew that that was easier said than done. Also, I never once remembered him being absent-minded for any reason.

Then again, there was a lot of things about the Mobius I woke up in that was different than the one I remember.

While Rotor was planting the explosives, my mind kept going back to Bunnie and how they were gonna kill her if we didn't surrender.

I knew that she was too much of a good friend for me to just let her die like that.

I also realized that today's date was the same as the day when we rescued Bunnie from being roboticized.

Which meant, if we didn't rescue her now…

"… We can't leave them." I said suddenly. "Pardon?" Rotor asked, as he finished setting the explosive device he stuck to the digger's engine. "Bunnie and the others," I answered, "They're our friends." "Who's Bunnie?" Rotor asked. I remembered now that none of my friends in this Mobius hadn't yet met Bunnie at this point, so I corrected myself and said, "I-I mean, Riley, Luna and that Bunny girl, we can't just leave them to die. There's gotta be something we can do, can't there?" Rotor thought for a moment, and he thought hard. Finally, he gave me the answer I'd been hoping for.

"Well," he began, "I know Amy will probably be mad at both of us for this, but I suppose if we _are_ going to rescue them, now would be the perfect time to try out the abilities on that Boost suit I made for you. What do you say?"

I nodded as a smile broke across my face.

"Thank you, Rotor!" I said.

"Alright," He said, "Now, one of the abilities I remember programming into the suit was a stealth cloaking device, but I don't remember the specific number. I only remember that it was somewhere in the mid-sixties, so try maybe… '64.'"

I nodded, then pressed '6' and '4' on the number keypad, then pressed the 'activate' button, expecting to become invisible or something.

However, what actually happened wasn't what I could even begin to expect. The suit suddenly started morphing over my body. The material covering my legs suddenly pulled them together and fused over them, morphing a large, floppy tail fin over my legs. Then, large, floppy flippers formed overtop my arms, making them slightly more flexible underneath, as well as making my legs incredibly flexible. My body gained more mass as it became more bulky and fat, and forced my head upwards, while my stomach lay flat on the ground. Finally, the material morphed over my face save only my eyes, mouth, and two nose holes, and formed long, thin whiskers on my cheeks.

I looked at myself, and gasped in order to stop myself from shrieking.

"What the fuck, Rotor?!" I whisper-yelled, "You turned me into a seal!"

"Oh, woops." Said Rotor.

"'_Woops?!'"_ I replied angrily, "Are you fucking for real?!"

"It's an honest mistake." He said, "Don't worry, lemme fix it."

He then walked over and pressed a button on the keypad that read 'disengage', which made me morph back to normal.

"What's this suit even made of?" I asked.

"It's an experimental synthetic nanite fabric," He explained, "It's basically-"

"Nevermind, forget I asked." I interrupted, "Which number is the goddamned cloaking device?!"

"Uhhhhhh…." Rotor seemed to really be straining himself trying to remember, which was odd since I never knew him to be nearly this absent-minded.

"Try… 63…"

I then pressed '6' then '3' then pressed activate, and just like that, I became as transparent as water.

"Whoa…" I said, looking at my transparent form.

]"Cool, huh?" Said Rotor, "Basically, it's reflecting the light off of your surroundings and mimicking it in a double-reflective manner, causing the illusion of complete transparency…"

I was already halfway over to Bunnie by the time he had gotten to how he managed to make it work. Silently, I crept up to where Bunnie lay kneeling, then went 'psst' in her right ear. She jumped a little, which I expected, but I quickly responded by whispering, "Don't panic. I'm a friend. Or, at least I _will_ be fairly soon."

"Who are you?" She whispered back, trying to be subtle as she did so.

"My name is Princess Sally Alicia Acorn," I introduced, "I'm a Freedom Fighter, and I'm here to rescue you and the others. Now, for me to be able to do this, here's what I want you to do…."

I then explained my plan to her, being sure to go over every detail of it.

"An' you're sure this'll work, sugah?" She whispered back once she heard it in it's entirety.

"I'm hoping it will." I replied.

"… Well, that's rather reassuring…" She whispered in response.

I then backed away a little, giving her some space to 'perform' in.

She then took a deep breath, then started to groan loudly, clutching her stomach as she did so.

Trey immediately saw this, then slithered right up to her, glaring.

"What'ssss wrong with you?" He commanded.

"Unghhh… Mah stomach…" Bunnie groaned, "It hurts bad… It's like someone's tryin' to wrestle a rooster an' a coyote at the same time in there, especially right here…" She then pointed to the part of her abdomen where her appendix would most likely be.

"Ssso?" Trey responded cooly, "You asssume I care?"

"Please, sir…" Bunnie whined, "Surely you must have _some_ mercy in you! For Aurora's sake, it's appendicitis!"

She then mustered up some vomit and puked on the ground in front of Trey.

"Oh god, the pain!" She screamed, "It hurts real bad!"

She then continued to moan and cry while writhing on the ground.

Trey looked to his remaining hostages, then glanced over to two Imperial soldiers, then said, "Take her to the medical tent. Make sure they don't put her to sleep when they operate." The two soldiers nodded, then picked Bunnie up by her arms, then carried her off towards the medical tent. However, once they were about halfway and out of sight, Bunnie then flipped up and over, then kicked both soldiers to the ground, knocking them out from the impact upon their faces. I then joined her, pressing the 'disengage' button on the keypad of the suit once I was there with her.

"So," She said, seeing me for how I really looked, "That's what you look like, huh?"

I nodded, then picked up the PM63 machine pistol one of the soldiers dropped, pulling on the loading handle to chamber a round.

"Y'all seem to know what yer doin'," She remarked as I readied the submachine gun I picked up. Not answering to that, I picked up the Vepyr rifle the other one dropped and handed it to her.

"You know how to use this, right?" I asked.

She looked over the bullpup model rifle as if she hadn't seen a gun in her entire life.

"… Ah've only used the ones mah Pa taught me how to shoot, if'n that's what yer askin'." She replied.

"Well, as long as you've learned to shoot _a_ gun." I replied.

The two of us then regrouped back to Rotor, then I explained my plan to Rotor, Tails, and then Clash and the others over the communicator. Although Amy protested strongly at first, Sonic was finally able to convince her to go along with it.

After a few last-minute preparations, we were then ready.

We waited a little, then heard Trey pick up Luna's communicator, and talk to us.

"Time'ss up, Freedom fightersss!" He hissed, slithering over to Riley, "Now we kill thisss one."

And just as he pointed his handgun at the side of Riley's temple, his entire hand along with his wrist and forearm up to his elbows was ripped off by a 50. Caliber round from Clash's sniper rifle. Trey howled and screamed in pain, clutching the bleeding stump where his hand was. Taking a hint, Riley then delivered a swift kick to Trey's face, then grabbed his pistol out of his torn off hand, then fired at a nearby guard, taking his AN-94 rifle shortly after and tossing it to Luna, taking another after he killed another soldier.

As this went on, With Clash providing cover from above, me, Bunnie, Sonic and Amy went and freed a few of the enslaved citizens, telling them to run. Before long, we had freed them all, at which point we decided to complete our original primary objective and blew the imperial vehicles and excavation equipment.

However, as we made out retreat through the valley, some RPG fire had knocked loose a few boulders, which came crashing down on us. Me, Sonic and the others had managed to dodge…

But Bunnie, on the other hand…

Her left arm got trapped underneath the debris.

I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing her cry and scream, trying to get her arm loose.

"Leave her!" Amy yelled, "There's nothing we can do for her now."

I glanced at her, then back at Bunnie.

"Sally, C'mon!" Amy yelled again.

This…

This couldn't be happening…

I wanted so badly not to have to leave Bunnie behind…

But, even then, how was I going to get her free?

I then realized how it had to be for this Mobius' Bunnie to remain alive.

"… Clash…" I said to him, "… Lend me your knife."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Ring Pool_

_Knothole Village_

_Much later…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I wept like an infant as I sat at the edge of the large natural swimming pool, kneeling over it as tears dripped from my face into it.

I then picked up a rock and threw it in, making a huge splash that rippled the reflection of the setting sun on it. Of course, the force of throwing the rock made me ultimately fall into the pool by mistake, but despite this, I resurfaced and continued to scream and wail, splashing the water as I did so.

"**WHY**?!" I screeched, " **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME**?! **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**?!"

I took long, heavy breaths as I stopped my bout of screaming, then simply stood there in the water, looking down at my reflection.

Despite how different this Mobius was from my own… My reflection seemed to be the only thing that stayed the same.

Same light brown fur, same reddish-brown hair, same beautiful blue eyes, same nose, same ears, same mouth…

Why?

Why was this happening to me?

I then pulled myself out of the pool, then trudged back to my own hut, not once stopping forn anything, not even to explain why I was all wet to anyone who asked. Once there, I changed out of my wet clothes, then dried off using a towel from the bathroom me and Tails shared. Afterwards, I put on a purple tanktop and some sweatpants, then sat down on my bed, looking wistfully at the now nighttime sky outside my window.

Before long, Tails finally walked in the front door, again giving me a guilty look, almost like he'd done something very wrong.

At first, I payed it no mind, but then watched as he walked into his room and didn't even bother to close the door, so I was able to watch as he sat down on his bed, looking down at his feet for a moment, then burst into tears.

I walked over to him, then sat down next to him on his back, rubbing his back in an effort to soothe him.

"Tails, what's wrong?" I asked, "Was it what happened on the mission?"

Tails shook his head, then cried right into my chest, burying his face in my bosom.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, "I'm sorry Auntie Sally!"

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

Upon hearing that, he seemed to stop instantly, as if he didn't want me knowing.

"Tails," I repeated, "What are you sorry for?"

"I…" He began, "… I can't say."

"Tails," I told him, "I'm your friend. You can tell me anythi-"

"**NOT ABOUT THIS**!" he yelled, "I… I can't tell you… not this time…"

What couldn't Tails tell me?

I walked out of his room, flinching only once when he slammed his door shut behind me, then sat down on my writing desk in the corner of the main room of our hut. I then got out a small notepad, then jotted down the phrase '_I'm still here_' on the front page of it.

It was a test.

If I woke up the next morning and that phrase was still written on the notepad, then this wasn't just an intense dream.

I then laid down in my bed, then turned off my bedside lamp, trying to put today out of my mind.

If I was right, I would wake up the next morning and the notepad would be without a blemish, and I would continue to enjoy my life the way it was _supposed_ to be.

But, if I was wrong…

… Then I would be stuck here.

Stuck in this…

'Other Mobius'

One where everything that had happened in my life the way it did…

Had been completely undone.

_To be continued…_


End file.
